Payson's Greatest Challenge
by RedSoccerBall10
Summary: Payson's a great gymnast who can beat every challenge thrown her way. What will happen when Payson faces the greatest challenge yet? Will she be able to beat it, or will she give in?
1. An Enemy Comes Forth

**A/N:** Sorry it's short, but this is just the beginning.

I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review!

If you want the second chapter you are going to have to REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

**Summary:** Payson's a great gymnast who can beat every challenge thrown her way. What will happen when Payson faces the greatest challenge yet? Will she be able to beat it, or will she give in?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Make it or Break it.

* * *

**_An Enemy Comes Forth_**

* * *

"You seem a little angry today, Payson." Emily said.

"Yeah I'm mad! That guy Nick has a lot of nerve to criticize my gymnastics!"

"Mhmm…" Emily said teasingly.

"What's with the face?"

"Oh it's nothing, but you know when guys make fun of you it could mean they like you."

"Yeah, sure. I'll believe that when my hair turns purple."

"But I really think he does, Pay. He's always staring at you."

"No he doesn't and…" Payson was interrupted as Sasha called Emily over to do the beam.

"We'll talk later, Pay."

"Ok. Have fun and don't fall off."

Payson was about to walk away when she heard a familiar voice behind speak behind her.

"Well, well. It looks like we're gonna be spending some quality time together, Pay." He said mockingly.

"What are you talking about, Nick?"

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. I will post the chapters as quick as I can. REVIEW!!**


	2. The Challenge Arrives

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is a little late. School's starting soon and I was busy. R and R!

* * *

**_The Challenge Arrives_**

* * *

Payson was about to walk away when she heard a familiar voice behind speak behind her.

"Well, well. It looks like we're gonna be spending some quality time together, Pay." He said mockingly.

"What are you talking about, Nick?"

"It seems as if Sasha thinks that I need better coaching on the vault."

"Yeah, so?" Payson retorted.

"Well, it just so happens that Sasha believes that you're the best person to coach me."

"Me. Coach you. Impossible. Nationals is in two weeks. You don't need practice, you need a miracle."

"Is there a problem here?" Sasha asked.

Payson replied with a brief no and began to walk away.

"Pay says she won't coach me on the vault." Nick added, while faking a pout.

"Payson. I need you to coach Nick for me. You're amazing on vault and you'd be the perfect person to help him get ready in time for nationals."

"I'm flattered Sasha, but I also have to practice for Nationals and I don't plan on wasting my time with this idiot."

"How about we make a deal. If you help Nick with the vault, I'll allow you extra practice time on the floor."

"Hmm…" Payson was contemplating if more practice time on the floor was worth trying to train Nick on the vault. She knew he wouldn't take it seriously, but hey. Extra practice is extra practice.

"Alright I'll do it."

"Great. Meet me in my office tomorrow morning and I'll let you know what times we have available." Sasha added before he left.

Payson let out a sigh before she turned around to face Nick.

"Aren't you excited to spend some quality time with me, Pay?" Nick said sarcastically.

"I'd rather spend time with an elephant."

"Sure, you say that now, but in the end you'll fall for my boyish charm and devilishly handsome smile." With that said, Nick smiled big so all his pearly whites were showing.

Payson let out a grunt, but it soon changed into a sadistic smile. "You know Nick, you're right. I can't wait to spend some quality time with you."

"Y-you can't?"

"No I certainly can't. Be here tomorrow at five AM sharp and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw it up." After her plans for doom were stated, Payson walked away, leaving a terrified Nick frozen on the spot.

* * *

"Hey, Pay" Kaylie said.

"Hi..." Payson said in a huff.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to help Nick Russo with the vault."

"And that's a bad thing? Don't you like him?"

"WHAT?! WHO SAID I LIKE HIM?!"

"Didn't you tell me?"

"THAT WAS WHEN I WAS THIRTEEN!!!"

"Is there a difference?"

"YES! A MAJOR DIFFERENCE!"

"Whatever you say, Pay, whatever you say. Anyways, do you wanna sleep over my house with Lauren and Emily?"

"Sure, sounds good. Only if you drop this thing about me liking Nick."

"Sure."

* * *

**At Kaylie's House:**

"So Pay, what are you not telling us about a certain person, that shall not be named, that you will be coaching on vault. In another words, Nick Russo!" said Emily.

"WHAT?! Who said I was coaching Nick on vault?"

Both Lauren and Emily pointed at Kaylie. At this, Payson glared.

"Ok, so maybe I told a little..."

"Exactly how much is a little?" Payson asked, still glaring.

"That you two are in love, but are too stubborn and prideful to admit it." Lauren answered.

Well, Payson was having none of this. She grabbed the nearest pillow and whacked Kaylie in the head, which instigated a messy pillow fight. Once they were done hitting each other with pillows, they all slumped down.

"But seriously guys. I can't stand being within three inches of him. Exactly how am I supposed to coach him without knocking his lights out? Sometimes I just wanna yell at him until his brain melts."

"Well, now's the perfect opportunity to yell at him. You are his 'coach' after all." Kaylie suggested.

"Hmm. I like it! He better be ready for the devil, cause that's who I'm bringing."

At this all the girls laughed and soon they were asleep. Payson was going to have a long morning ahead of her.

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Notice to Readers!

Hi Everyone! This isn't a chapter for my story, but instead, this is a very sad notice. My story, "Payson's Greatest Challenge" is going to be on HIATUS for awhile. I'm not getting much inspiration for this story. I'm more into anime right now, so I plan to write for Naruto and maybe Kaze no Stigma. However, don't worry cause I will definitely be back to finish these stories!

Thanks so much for all the reviews and encouragement you gave me. I still do plan to read and review your stories so I'll be around.

Lots of love,

RedSoccerBall10


End file.
